If he knew
by Wattpad
Summary: What if Cana had the courage to tell Gildarts that he was her father? How would Cana's childhood of been different? Read as Cana transforms from a child to an adult under the care of her father.
1. Chapter 1

Fairy tail: fanfiction

Summary: A story about Canna's childhood and what would've happen if she had told Gildarts that she was his daughter when they first meet. AU obviously, and their meeting is different from in the anime or manga.

Chapter one:

Little Canna was walking down the path to fairy tail with her mother's magic cards in one hand and her other in her pocket. When she got to the door she took a deep breath and walked through. When she got inside she saw the 'normal' guild hall. She stood still for who knows how long looking around and realizing she was the only kid in the whole room, though there were some teenagers.

Scared she starts to cry out of fear, she wishes for her mother or father or anyone familiar. Suddenly a short old man, Makarov, walks out and sees the confused child. He then sees her start to cry and quickly hushes the guild. Upon seeing why they were hushed the rest of the fairytail guild they start to worry why this little girl was in there guild crying. Makarov went up to the girl to see what had made her cry, "Child why are you crying" her answer was a simple, "I want my mom and dad". Makarov not really shocked by that answer asked again, "Well where are your parents child, surely they wouldn't leave a child alone in a big city." Holding back tears canna answered quietly, "mommas died and dad is supposed to be here,well that's what momma said, though I never meet him", confused Makarov went and asked again, "dear child what do you mean your father is here is he a part of the guild.".

Now angry the guildmaster turned to the male mages fairy tail and yelled, "which one of you brats had a child and didn't tell me i had a grandchild." Everyone started muttering about who it was.

Suddenly the city started to split into two and Gildarts Clive appeared minutes later in the guild. Surprised by the quite guild hall Gildarts walked up to the master and asked,"whats with the quite?", the master pointed to little Cana and said, "She showed up and claims her father is part of fairy tail. Do you know anything about this?". Gildarts answered, "no but have you asked who her mother is yet."

Everyone gave a blank look then a young female mage walked up to Canna, crouched down to her level, then asked, "What was your mother's name sweetie?". Canna answered quietly,"Cornelia Albern though sometimes she said it should have been Clive." Most of the guild had been too distracted by Canna's big brown adorable eyes when she said that, to catch the second name. The women that had asked Canna the question had caught that and asked just to be sure, "Was Clive your father's last name?" Canna just nodded her head and stared at the women with wide big brown eyes.

Gildarts who had already figured out he was the girl's father was, processing all this new information. First the love of his life was dead, second he had a child, and third his whole guild was too stupid to catch this. He decided it was now or never and said a shaky quite, "Ca-cana I-I thi-think I am your Fa-fath-ther". Everyone was shocked by their strongests mage's uneasiness but Canna who had heard him loud and clear, "Really you're my daddy" she yelled right in Gildarts face. Everyone froze at the same time and Gildarts suddenly started crying after looking at Canna for the longest time.

Going of pure parental instinct, Gildarts hugged Cana so tightly that his guildmates were scared that he would crush her. He whispered quietly in her ear, "I'm okay, I'm okay". Cana giggled and said, "sure you are daddy." then proceeded to hug him. The guild gave a collected awe at her adorable sarcasm.

The master walked up to GIldarts and gave a him a pat on the back and a congratulations, but gave him the _This conversations not over yet look._

The master pointed to a thirteen ish gil and said, "Why don't you go talk to her Canna while Gildarts and i have a little chat". "Okay gramps". "Who are you calling gramps you brat." He said back trying to be scary. Canna pointed to him and yelled, "You silly", before running of to the girl.

 **So that's the end of chapter one it only took me a week to write. The story will start off a little slow, in a couple chapters there will be more action. This story will NOT go into the anime or manga timeline, it will only be of Canna's childhood.**

 **BYE BYE MY LAMMMMMMA FRIENDS**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Getting settled

While talking to the girl, Julie, The master started to walk towards his office and motioned for Gildarts to follow. Gildarts obediently followed while trying to ignore the whisperings of the slightly curious, slightly confused guildmates.

Once in the Master's office they locked the door and sat down and two of the loveseats in the office. The master started the conversation with a question, "How long have you know?". Looking shocked at the bold question he simply answered, "I just learned today, and I'm scared what do I do? I just found out I have a daughter and the only person that I loved s her mother and she's dead?"

Thinking Makarov decided to tell him this, "Do you remember when Laxus first came, well my incompetent son 'forgot' to tell me that he had a son before, after he left the guild."

Gildarts asked in return, "What did you do?". Makarov answer, "I raised him and taught him all I could about life, at first it was scary because this was my second chance with a son, but over time I got used to it."

Gildarts shocked the master's hand and shook it with determination in his eyes he said, "Thank you, I will be Cana's father if it's the only and last thing I do". With that he walked out of the office and into the guild prepared to make a huge announcement. The Master sat on the loveseat and said to himself, "I know you will do just that."

Gildarts walked into the loud Guildhall and up to Cana and Julie he turned towards her and told her, "I can take her from here, thank you". The girl murmured quick, "Your welcome" and walked off to where her team was standing. Gildarts then turned to Can and spock to her softer than anyone had ever expected the gruff man to use, "Hey Cana you remember me right".

He waited for her reply which was a very loud unmistakable, "Of course I remember you daddy" She then yawned and tiredly said, "I'm tired daddy can I go to bed." Gildarts having not thought about how this was going to work decided that his big announcement that was now unneeded thanks to Cana was going to have to wait.

After thought for a moment about where Cana was going to sleep decided that she could have his bed and he would take the couch till they found better sleeping arrangements. Gildarts them asked slightly nervous that the answer would be no, "Cana do you want to go home with Daddy and live with him?" Half expecting her to say that she was happier here she answered, "YES, that's why I'm here dummy."

Gildarts just shook his head at his daughter's statement and walked them towards his house. Once they had arrived at his house he Gave her a quick tour of the whole house including, one bathroom, bedroom and kitchen/living room. Cana then asked if she could go to sleep and Gildarts quickly showed her to his room were she wondered were he would sleep, "hey daddy where are you gonna sleep". Gildarts answered shortly, "The couch. Cana sleepy said, "Okay, can you tell me a story, mommy always told me a story."

Gildarts then thought _How the dark-guilds do I tell a bedtime story._ Suddenly he had an idea, he had a story to tell.

Once upon a time in a very far away kingdom there was a king who could not find a girlfriend even after dating a lot of different girls" , "Daddy why did he want a girlfriend', "Because he was lonely-continuing, one day while this king was walking he saw a small coffee shop and" "Like the mom used to work at right" "yes now can you let me continue the story, well he went to go get some breakfast. When he went to order he saw the most beautiful women he had ever seen-the light hit her brown eyes and golden brown hair perfectly, her face was shaped in a way only a angle could be, anyway she was pretty. And the king ordered two cups of coffee and told her to take a seat and have a glass with him. She reluctantly agreed, and everyday the king would come back and ask the same thing and she would do so. After a while they feel in love but the King all to quickly had to leave for kingly duties. The women understood but told him they could no longer be tougher for she needed someone who could be at home. Years went by seven to be exact (that's how old Cana is in my story), and one day a beautiful young girl showed up at the castle in search of her father the king. The family was reunited minus the mother who had to leave to little girl earlier, and lived happily ever after."

Gildarts looked to see Cana sleeping and thought about how much she resembled her mother in looks and attitude before kissing her forehead and heading sleep himself.

 **Hi just want to say you to Julius Night** **and klr14** **for your positive reviews, which I was not expecting, but thank you. Sorry if it was short but I'm sleepy, and lazy. After the next chapter the story will speed up little bit in the timeline (Like a couple of months NOT years). I'll probably update either Saturday or Sunday at the latest.**

 **Thank you,**

 **Write for you next time my Lama children.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Joining the Guild

The sun was rising the birds were chirping everything was perfect, except for a certain crash's mage's' beauty sleep. Cana being the troublemaker she decided that it was time for her father to wake up, even though it was only 5 o'clock in the morning. Gildarts who usually sleep in for the nights he was actually home was not expecting this.

Shocked when he felt a small weight bounce onto his coch he awoke, getting ready to fight. When he realized it was the small child he was even for shocked, he momentarily forgot who she was and asked in a sleep covered voice, "Who are you?". Cana gave a sanded look and said in return holding back tears, "You don't remember me, daddy". Gildarts all too quickly realizing who she was, tried to think of a way to stop her from crying. Soon enough he found the answer she was waiting for, "Of course I remember you, you just startled me." Accepting that answer Cana stated to drag the very sleep deprived Gildarts out of bed.

Once they got to the destination, the kitchen, Cana told Gildarts to go make her breakfast. being too tired to argue with the girl he went to go make them some crepes. After he finished cooking he placed his and Cana's plates on the small kitchen table, and went to go get himself something to drink.

Forgetting that Cana was only eight or nine, he would have to figure that one out later, he almost poured Cana some liquor when she declared she was thirsty. Once he called Cana to eat who was busying herself with one of the books that she found lying around his house, Cana decided to start a conversation. "What am I doing today?" He replied whatever you want, chickpea". "Who is chickpea" she asked curiously. "You", he easily replied. 'How am I a chickpea?" She angrily replied back, "But I'm not a chickpea". "Sure you're not, chickpea".

For the rest of breakfast Cana gave Gildarts the silent treatment, glaring at him. When they both had finished their breakfast Gildarts announced that they would be going to the guild because he still had to hand in his report to Makarov. N the walk there Cana finally decided to speak, "Are there any other kids there?" Gildarts thought for a secound then remembering that the master had a grandson about Cana's age. Then he remembered he didn't know her age, "Hey Cana how old are you anyway?". "I'm eight but my birthdays in a month on July 18th." "Oh just wondering and I belive there I one other kid your age at the guild." They walked most of the way there in silence till Cana got nervous and asked, "Do you think they will like me?" "Of course they will chickpea".

Cana was only slightly reassured but walked in anyway most of the guild was too busy fighting to realize the two of them had entered. Gildarts walked up to the mast and handed him the report and asked, "Makarov is Laxus by any chance around I want Cana to make some friends her age" The master nodded and pointed toward where the blond child was, "The brats over there" Gildarts went and pointed Cana were to go.

Can shyly walked up to the blond haired mage and taped on his shoulder, "Who the hell are you?" He instantly yelled at her. Cana being slightly annoyed by his behavior, "I'm Cana and I'm new here blondy", she stated while glaring at him. Laxus introducing himself, "Cool I'm Laxus what's in that bag", he said while pointing to the brown satchel on her hip. Cana mummered 'rude' under her breath but answered anyway, "There magic cards, I can tell people future and summon the cards magic."

Laxus scoffed at that and replied back, "Like they can really tell my future." Cana not liking the cockyness of this boy said, "Right now they're telling me you're about to get punched." "Wha-ow, what was that for". " For saying that my cards don't actually work." "Fine then prove it to me"

Cana brought him over to a table and ordered him to sit across from her, she then told his future, "Your life will be a rocky path struggling to keep right from wrong, it will take a long journey to be good once you are bad", he scoffed at her again, "Yeah right I'm always right", "Believe what you want blondie". "What type of magic do you use?" Cana asked, "Lighting magic which is way better then some stupid card trick", he replied. "My cars at least do something what does your magic to create fireworks" The two of them continued to fight over whose magic was better for 45 minutes when Gildarts decided that he wanted to see how Cana wa doing.

When Gildarts walked over and found the two children bickering he coughed loudly. Both looked up and Laxus greeted him with a quick hello, while Cana bluntly said, "Can we get away from blondie over here he's annoying." Laxus retaliated with, "Its not my fault you have lame magic. Gildarts only chuckled and said, "She could beat you up any day of the week boy". Laxus who was now beyond confused still felt the need to insult cana and said, "The only way for her to beat me is if I let her." Cana deciding she had enough of his egotistical attitude punched him hard in the face. Laxus look so confused and even more so when Gildarts said to Cana in a semi-joking matter, "That's my girl." Cana then turned to her father and asked with a smirk on her innocent face, "Can we go meet someone interesting blondie over here is starting to bore me." With that the due walked off.

Once they had walked a comfortable distance away Gildarts and Cana sat down at a table. While Gildarts drank a barrel Cana looked at her father with a mix of emotion in her eyes and nervously asked, "Do you think I could join the Guild even though blondie is annoying it seems like a family?". Gildarts had never been happier in his life his one only child, though not knowing of her for that long, had asked to join the guild where he spent most of his life protecting and fighting for. Gildarts then picked up Cana yelling, "YES YES YES", confusing some of his fellow guildmates walked over to the master to get Cana a guildmark. Cana showed the master were she wanted her guildmark and became an official member of fairy tail.

The Master then stood up on the bar and yelled, "WE HAVE A NEW GUILD MEMBER, I TRUST ALL OF YOU BRATS TO TREAT HER WITH RESPECT, HER NAME AND SHE IS ONLY EIGHT YEARS OLD SO DON'T BE TO ROUGH ON HER". Everyone cheered but was soon quieted again by Gildarts loud voice, "IF ANY OF YOU DO HAPPEN TO HURT HER YOU HAVE HER FATHER, ME, TO DEAL WITH." Everyone then sweatdropped at just the image of what would happen to them if they did even on accident hurt Cana.

Cana and Gildarts then walked out of the guild and went to go get lunch at a nearby Café', they spent the rest of the day talking and getting to know each other better.

 **Hi thank you all for reading this far into the story there will be some drama next chapter, and if anyone has suggestions please do tell if not write to you next time MY LOVELY LAMMAS.**


	4. Chapter 4

Two weeks after Can joins the guild:

Cana was arguing with Laxus over who had the better hair style. While that was happing Gildarts and Master Makarov were talking about what Gildarts would do with his career now that he had Cana. "So Gildarts do plan to continue to go on jobs now that you have a child", Makarov asked. Gildarts answered, "Maybe a few once Cana gets old enough to join me." Makarov thought for a moment before continuing, "Cana is a card mage correct". Gildarts simply nodded his head as an answer. Gildarts then thought for a couple of minutes ,"I think I might train her in Crash magic, if she wants to learn that is." Sensing the younger mages nervousness the Master replied, "Don't worry I'm sure she would loved to learn your magic, you are her father after all." Gildarts feeling slightly reassured went over to were hi daughter was fighting with Laxus.

The scene of Laxus and Cana was for lack of a better word ridiculous. Cana was covered in soda and was glaring at Laxus while throwing cookies at him. Gildarts watched as his daughter threw the last cookie at her apparent rival with a oddly proud smile on his face. He took one last sip of his bear then coughed loudly to get there attention. Cana seeing her father yelled loudly, fully aware of Laxus's sensitive ears, "HI DAAAAAAAAD WHATS UP". Gildarts doing the same thing as his daughter yelled back, "CANA STOP TOUTRING LAXUS" Laxus did not look pleased and stormed away looking like a grumpy 4 year old who did not get a cookie. Cana and Gildarts both broke out into a fit of laughter.

Cana then looks at Gildarts then his beer and asks, "What are you drinking daddy". Gildarts holds his beer protectively, "Nothing you can have till you much much older." "Like when I'm 14." "NO that only six years from now." Cana then gives her father puppy dog eyes, "What about when I'm 14 and a half." Gildarts then answers, "How about when your fifth teen." Cana then smirks "Okay". Gildarts has a feeling she just won the argument.

Gildarts then turns to Cana and asks nervously, "hey Cana, howwouldyoulikemetotrainyouincrrashmagic". Cana somehow understanding every word her father said answers an energetic, "Yes lets go now". She drags Gildarts to the fairytale training grounds while singing "I'm going to learn more magic", repeatedly.

At the training ground Gildarts explains how thy are going to train her body before her magic and gives her a list of exercise to do. She completes all of them within two hours surprising Gildarts because the running alone should of taken at lest an hour and a half. Once she finishes those he starts to teacher basic self defense for a half an hour, impressed by her improvement and skill level he asks if she ever did any training before hand. She tells him that mommy taught her a little along with card magic before she died. After that she practices her card magic while Gildarts went to go talk to gild mates or went to train himself.

After about two weeks of this routine were Cana had improved drastically both physically and in her magic power. One day after training Cana was practicing her card magic when Laxus decided to challenge her. Seeing this as a way to improve Cana accepted his challenge.

Once ant the training grounds for the second time that day Cana took a fighting stance with her cards in her hands. Laxus had a similar stance with his hands at ready to create lighting. Laxus then charged at her with lighting surrounding his fingers. Cana dodged him and prepared her own attack, a water card and prepared to attack. Laxus say the water coming his way only a seconded on time and quickly dodged the water. Laxus then looked at Cana and said, "That all you got, Cards". "You wish, Sparky." The two continued to throw insults and punches at each other. Eventually Laxus yelled "LIGINTING SPERES" and attack Cana causing her to be knocked out. Deciding it best to see if she was all right he walked over to her and asked, "Cana are al-ahhhh" He didn't get to finishes his sentence because Cana had flipped him over and pinned him to the ground, "Yeah but I don't think you are Sparky." "Get off me Cards." "Don't call me Cards" "Don't call me Sparky". The two continued to argue till Cana stormed off after Laxus said something about the bow in her hair.

Unknown to them many of the guild members were watching the fight and were not surprised at the end when Gildarts yelled, "THATS MY DAUGHTER". On the way home Gildarts and Cana talked about how she beat Laxus and how Gildarts thought she was ready to learn the basics of Crash magic.

At home they had a nice dinner and went to bed for the night. In the middle of the night Gildarts awoke to his little girl's screams and quickly rushed into he newly built bedroom. he ran in ready to fight any mage who dared try to hurt his little girl. When he got to the room he was surprised t find that Cana was crying in he sleep, "Don' die daddy don't join mommy." He quickly hugged his daughter close to him and rubbed her back hopping to soothe her cries. After ten minutes she had finally calmed down and started to go back to his own room when she started crying again. He decided it best if he stay and pulled up a chair next to her bed. He heard Cana mutter, "Thank you dad love you", before quickly failing back asleep. He kissed her forehead and said, "Good night I will always love you", soon after he passed out in the chair. The next morning they a breakfast of eggs and pancakes before heading to the guild.

AT THE DARK GUILD ROSE BLOOD

"Master I think I found the perfect revenge on that Gildarts", said a dark mage by the name of Helene said. "Please do tell Helene", the master, who was a an older women who used Vine magic, said. "Well I was walking through what's that place, Magnolia, and I overheard these two fairy tail mages talking about there newest mage and I-" "Get to the point Helene" "Okay, okay well it turns out that our friend Gildarts has a daughter." The master thought for a moment, "Did you see were they lived or what the girl looked like" "I think I saw were they lived or maybe it was a friend house I don't know and yes I saw the girl she was-." she was cut off again by the master, "Don't care just go fetch her for me were going to make that stupid Gildarts pay for what he did to our guild." "Yes Master" and with that she was off to Magnolia.

 **HIIIIIIIIIIII Sorry me took so long to update, me have no excuse but laziness. Leave any suggestions for me if there not to insane I will try to use them. Thank you my LAMMMMMMA children have a happy day. Up next is Cana's birthday yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.**


End file.
